


箱根枫落

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 已交往设定。合宿+温泉。Car×2 attention！送给鬼鬼。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 7





	箱根枫落

傍晚时分，似血夕阳慢慢隐退富士山下，苍茫天际只剩一抹绯红勾兑昏黄的温柔和凝重。天色渐渐黯淡，凉风飕飕顺着流川优美流畅的颈线灌坠领口，撕扯分离与胸膛肌肉贴得严丝合缝的运动背心。  


而花道早已在队内分组比赛中途脱去上衣，等今日份训练告一段落才弯腰俯首于场地周围的水龙头下，在旁人看来，一米八九的大男孩摆出这等姿势稍显好笑，但在流川眼里无疑是剂扰人心神的毒药，谁叫他赤裸半身在翻滚沸腾的热浪里折叠成九十度模样。  


对于自己正被动接受着流川视线的洗礼一事，花道浑然未知。猛冲直撞的水柱似乎要劈裂他热得爆炸的脑袋瓜，左右轮流伸直胳膊让水流滋润被午后烈阳晒了个通红而隐隐发疼的皮肤，打完篮球还冒着微汗的双手捧起一掬清水急匆匆往脸上按，消解眼窝和鼻翼处粘腻的汗。  


深秋是合宿集训的好时节。他们此次前往的地方是日本著名的温泉之乡，箱根。  


这是篮球部开例会时一二年级的学弟们提的建议，作为队长的花道还没来得及应承下来，流川便率先点头表示可以。向来对这种事情没什么所谓的流川竟来了兴致，这让花道心里有些诧异，但当时对上流川的双眸，一丝亮光在深色眸底流转，他只觉得很好看，却丝毫没能识破狐狸打得响亮的算盘。  


早上等球队经理晴子细致耐心地帮全员办理入住手续时，百无聊赖的花道抬头盯着那张异常显眼的超大宣传海报发了会儿呆，温泉酒店的服务员见他看得出神，立即面带微笑礼貌彬彬地介绍箱根温泉的泉质与功效。  


说实话他还没泡过温泉，也没住过温泉酒店，更是他第一次带领队伍出去集训，不知道在这边训练能否收获令人满意的成果，但听到身后队员们叽叽喳喳谈论白天辛苦训练完晚上泡个温泉放松放松筋骨的计划后，隐约盘旋的紧张感消散大半，心里也跟着期待起来。  


队员们领过房卡便三三两两结伴钻进房间里把行李放下好好收拾一番。花道和流川分到同一间房，毕竟除去晴子这唯一的女性外，整个篮球部如今只剩他俩是同级生。和其他队员同房也不是不行，虽然他们平时也会跟樱木前辈勾肩搭背有说有笑，但这个跟那个性质不太相似，大家一想到即将被流川前辈用沉默而直接的眼神死死钉在案板上就头皮发麻，十分默契地提前找好各自的同居伙伴。  


记不清中午吃了几大碗爽滑弹牙的手打荞麦面，反正填饱肚子后又开启新一轮魔鬼训练。  


大家齐心协力朝着共同目标奋发前进，激情燃烧，热汗挥洒，一副副充满蓬勃朝气的矫健身躯于场地中灵活穿梭，柔软有力的手腕引导着比赛的进展以及热风的流向，球体撞击地面发出砰砰巨响鼓动众人脆弱的耳膜，然而沉浸在篮球世界里的他俩将外界干扰通通隔绝。  


流川把手搭在膝盖上，目光如秃鹫般犀利，一刻不离对面持球的自诩天才的男人。花道也火力全开，丝毫不被流川那捕猎者的气场所压倒。  


队内分组比赛结果如何不重要，重要的是他们完满达成了今日份训练目标。花道洗完脸，随意甩了甩手背上的水珠，发现流川在等自己。“走吧狐狸。”他捡起丢在一旁的队服搭在肩上。  


晚饭吃的是豆腐宴，由于箱根水质好，所以用清水研磨而成的豆腐成了当地特色美食之一，豆腐既含有丰富的优质蛋白及铁、钙、磷、镁等人体必需的多种微量元素，又容易吸收消化，况且那儿的豆腐新鲜嫩滑、美味纯正，令人吃上一口便唇齿留香，花道不知不觉就埋头解决完第三碗米饭。  


流川边夹菜边看红毛猴子表演差点把饭扒到鼻子上的绝技，莫名觉得好笑，不咸不淡地说了句：“没人跟你抢。”  


“你啊……哦，你不是，你是臭狐狸。”花道嘴里食物还没吞下去就急忙开口辩驳，腮帮子鼓鼓的，耳朵也一动一动，真是太可爱了。  


吃饱喝足的两人散步回酒店，夜幕已经降临，没有车流汇成不息灯河，没有沿街商铺悬挂荧光牌匾，只有星星悄然爬上黑曜石般的高空，一闪一闪像极了画家不小心打翻洒落的金粉。他们享受着不同于市区的清新与静默，直到花道察觉有东西划过脸庞。  


他眼疾手快地一把抓住，在朦朦胧胧中辨别着轮廓，原来是一片枫叶刚好落在自己身上。不知不觉走到前面的流川发现花道停下脚步，不明所以地转过身来。这时路灯亮起，散发暖黄光芒的半圆形灯罩犹如断截星体浮动在花道头顶正上方，柔和了他硬朗的五官线条，加深了手心枫叶的颜色浓度。  


喊了两遍花道依然没有反应，流川原路折回，转到背后踢了他屁股一脚。花道往前踉跄了好几步，回过神来的时候那片猩红的枫叶早就掉落地上。  


“啊，枫……”充满惋惜的语调。  


流川心里叹了口气，所以他刚才到底在傻愣个什么劲儿啊，那个大白痴。“走了，回去泡温泉。”  


花道一听泡温泉更是头昏脑涨，脚步都变得不利索了。本来早上还挺期待的，谁料吃晚饭那会儿他听说是脱光身子泡入水里，心口就无由来地突突突地跳，自己要被流川那个臭狐狸看个精光么。万一他要做些什么……虽然他们现在是在交往中没错，但这不代表他可以乱来的……  


事实上花道的担心既多余又不完全多余。说多余是因为，如果泡的是露天风吕的话，他们完全可以拿条毛巾挡住私密部位不被人看，说不完全多余是因为，两人坐进热汤里，尤其四下无人时，流川真的越靠越近，本来好好享受着的花道瞬间绷紧了神经。  


炽热目光如火舌般一寸寸舔碾花道的皮肤，直到他被看得双颊绯红耳垂滴血，随时准备抽身上岸。流川拉住他，他们的手臂在水下过了几招，彼此的腿互相缠绕，花道被流川的姿势卡死，额角的汗渗入眼球，让他不得不闭起眼睛。流川则趁着这个难得的空档，在蒸腾白烟缭绕不散的天然屏障下，封住对方湿润的唇。  


花道一惊，自然而然地张开嘴，无声引诱着流川做更进一步的侵犯，湿热的舌头滑过酸软的牙关，扫动敏感的上颚，卷住往后缩闪的舌头，花道被吻得双眼迷离，差点无法呼吸，喉间挤出几声破碎的喘息权当徒劳挣扎而已。流川放开他时，他只有大口大口贪婪喘气的份儿，还被扑鼻而来的硫磺味刺激得打了个喷嚏。  


“喂狐狸……”话音未落，流川又欺身压上他的胸膛，把他推到后脊紧贴着滑溜溜的池壁。  


两人你来我往的推搡间性器已然抬头相撞，花道不自然地别过脸去视察周围环境，流川也难得脸颊发烫，撩开那条碍事的毛巾，抓住对方半硬的性器摸了几下，便惹得花道整个人泛起一层暧昧的粉色，下巴搁在流川肩上，眼里半是情欲半是茫然。  


流川转过头来，拨开花道新长出来的红色碎发，赤裸裸暴露在空气中的那枚圆润耳垂被含进嘴里，不紧不慢地研磨片刻才又恋恋不舍地分开。他本想把两根性器并在一起撸动，奈何实际操作难度有点大，最后演变成两人互帮互助共同解决眼前的麻烦。  


花道学着流川的手势帮流川纾解欲望，但他这方面确实有点笨拙，完全失去了天才的风范，弄了一半就顶不住流川的爱抚，堪堪停了手上的动作，低头咬住流川白皙的肩膀。谁让流川这个混蛋撸得他膝盖发软，再也无法分心于其他地方。  


一只手继续撸动越来越胀的男根，一只手扶着花道调转身子，让他趴在池边背对自己，修长的手指在穴口处按压了两三下，毫不意外地捕捉到爱人意味不明的闷哼。将手指一节一节往里面送，先是温柔的试探与扩张，再而又快又狠的抽插，不一会儿花道下面那张小嘴便成功吸纳了三根同时动作的手指。  


抽出湿淋淋的手指，将自己的整根阴茎一口气埋入花道体内，经过充分扩张的肉穴依然有点承受不起这等冲劲，恐惧和慌张涌上心头，叫花道不自觉夹紧双腿，收缩甬道，排斥巨大异物的袭击。  


“放松点，花道，你夹得我有点疼。”流川温热的气息喷洒在花道后颈，激起后者从天灵盖直直流窜到尾椎的一阵颤栗。  


“夹、就要夹死你个狐狸！”花道仰起头叫喊。  


“白痴，小声点。你想引人过来吗。”流川附在他耳边说。  


原本他锢着花道腰肢往上托起，让花道不至于太难受，此时流川仿佛要惩罚花道那般倏地放松了手臂的力道，没做任何心理准备的花道根本抓不紧被水磨得光滑的石壁，一屁股滑坐在流川怀里，穴内那根肉棍戳得更深，有种顶穿了肠子的幻感。  


温泉周边寸草不生，只有被熏得黑黄黑黄的小石块，不足以充当花道的着力点。他想流川帮忙把自己往上顶一顶，好让他半身趴到池边，却又不知道怎么开口。后面被磨得难受，一股股热流被肏进去，灌得他小腹火辣辣地痛。  


热气不停升腾，打湿了两人的头发，花道不禁翘着臀往后缩，与流川尽可能贴得更加紧密，避免相连之处吞下过多热汤。伫立池旁的路灯吸引了零星飞虫围着热源旋转，来回荡漾的池水在其照耀下波光粼粼，像一层薄薄的金箔随着流川挺胯的动作而漂浮沉沦。  


“不行……流川……”两副身躯在热汤的包裹中负距离触碰，交合时还发出了咕啾咕啾的汁液声，情欲滋味令人无限膨胀，“我那里要炸了。”  


“不要在这里射，会弄脏池水。”拇指抵着马眼不让花道释放，“我们回去吧，泡太久会晕的。”  


花道的注意力完全放在了被禁止射精的性器与被满足的后穴上，一面地狱一面天堂。一上岸花道便像得了特赦令般射出一大片浊液，流川揉了揉那颗因窘迫而低垂的脑袋，用毛巾帮他擦拭干净，他们去更衣室匆匆套件浴衣便回房了。  


回房的首要事情是继续做未做完的事。花道知道流川还没发泄出来，而自己却爽完一轮了，觉得他有些可怜。所以流川再度亲他时，他予以一个激烈的回吻。  


右手滑入花道的浴衣，找到那颗可爱的粉色乳尖，二指时而轻抚时而揉捏，常年打球而生了薄茧的指腹绕着圈儿打转，令花道呼吸渐渐急促，一丝酥酥麻麻的快感从小巧的挺立向四周扩散。  


流川埋首于他后颈处细嗅蒙了硫磺味的汗香，唇舌沿凸起的青筋一点一点往上舔舐，左手撩起浴衣下摆，将滚烫的硬物戳进花道一张一合的后穴里。  


“喂，先关灯吧。”入住温泉酒店的唯一坏处是一插房卡灯就亮了起来。幸好他们走之前已拉好窗，外面就算有人窥探也只能隔着半透明樟子纸看个朦胧轮廓，但此时此刻自己半边胸膛和下半身完全赤裸地呈现在流川眼前，让花道有些害臊。  


流川喉结上下滑动，喘着粗气哑声说道：“嗯。”身下坚挺胀硬的性器动作不停，每迈一步那根物什便抽插冲撞一次湿暖的后穴，他俩就着相连的姿势笨拙地走到玄关处熄掉所有的灯。  


关灯后两人更加疯狂，仿佛白天训练还没用完的体力就留到夜晚尽情发泄。他们滚落柔软舒适的床，发丝在崭新被单上蹭得缭乱，四肢交缠，犹如窗外两棵并排的树互相生长延伸到彼此枝杈间，风一吹，层层叠叠依偎的叶便翻飞出好看的赤色潮浪。  


如果说性是生理上的解脱，爱是精神上的轻松，那么他们两者皆有。*所以此次箱根之旅确实不赖。  


深秋露重，夜还漫长。当花道颤抖着声音说“再来一次”时，一片形状姣好的红枫恰好落于窗沿上。  


\- - -  
*改写自《男人女人多棱镜》（美国，恩斯特·格林）

-END.


End file.
